King George
King George is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the sixth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Alan Dale, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Albert Spencer. King George is based on King Henry VIII from the novel, The Prince and the Pauper. History Years later, Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with one of King George's neighboring allies, Queen Regina, to cut off relations with the kingdom. This causes King George's kingdom to fall into near bankruptcy. With the state of the crown in such a dire situation, King George storms into James' bedroom at the castle and interrupts a tryst between him and a woman. He informs his son the coffers of the kingdom are low due to his latest string of dalliances and the treasury cannot hold out much longer. He also informs them of the presence of a giant in the kingdom, and when Jack states she wants a crack at him, George informs her he does not want to use violence just yet. Hastily, he sends James to check on the giant. James comes back bearing a large amount of treasures stolen from the giants, which suffices to lessen the kingdom's debts. However, the kingdom once again is in need of gold. To address this problem, King George has his son, Prince James, duel a Behemoth to impress King Midas. After James seemingly kills the man, King George makes a deal with the latter; his son will slay the dragon terrorizing King Midas' kingdom, and King George, in return, will receive gold and other riches. King Midas agrees, turns Prince James' sword into gold as a small payment in advance, and leaves. After King Midas leaves, the prince is killed by the brute who they thought had been killed in the duel. Shortly afterward, King George says goodbye to his son before the body is buried. Though King George begs for Rumplestiltskin to resurrect his son, the latter concedes that not even magic could raise the dead, and instead promises to bring back the deceased prince's twin brother. In exchange, King George gives Rumplestiltskin the whereabouts of his family's patron, a certain Fairy Godmother. The twin, David, is brought to the castle where King George forces him to replace James. David takes on James' identity and successfully kills the dragon and presents its head to King Midas. King Midas, in return, brings forth his daughter and offers her to Prince James in marriage. As the masquerading prince begins rejecting the proposal, King George speaks to him privately and threatens to harm his farm and mother. Because of this, he reluctantly agrees to the marriage and later encounters the exiled princess-turned-thief Snow White. After meeting Snow White, Prince Charming noticeably begins acting strange, to which King George realizes that he has fallen in love with someone else. He presses for David to do whatever is necessary forget the woman. As a result, Prince Charming writes a letter to Snow White in the hopes she feels the same about him as he does for her. King George catches word of this and captures Snow White when she sneaks into the castle to meet Prince Charming. Though thrown into a dungeon, she escapes and makes her way out until coming to the aide of her dwarf friend Grumpy just after his brother Stealthy is shot to death by the guards. King George brings Snow White inside to demand she reject the prince's feelings or else he will kill him. Snow White is shocked he wants to murder his own son. King George viciously denies that Prince Charming is his son. He allows her to leave the castle once she has done as he asked. As the wedding approaches, Abigail arrives to the kingdom just as King George does his best to hide the fact Prince Charming has run away. He tracks him down at Snow White's newest hideout with Red Riding Hood, and charges forward on horseback with his soldiers with full intentions of killing Prince Charming. At nightfall, King George and his men catch up to Prince Charming and Red Riding Hood in a clearing. While the prince flees on horseback, Red Riding Hood stays behind to shape shift into a wolf and take out the soldiers. Following this, Prince Charming and Snow White have a brief reunion in the woods which is cut short when King George's men capture him as prisoner sentenced to execution. While the execution is underway, the Evil Queen intervenes on Prince Charming's behalf; offering to purchase his life for all the gold King Midas promised to give King George. He is curious what she has planned for Prince Charming. She promises that it'll be much worse than a simple execution since he'll be leverage for her revenge on Snow White. Pleased with the deal, he allows her to take Prince Charming. At a later time, King George's castle is sieged by the combined forces of Snow White, the seven dwarves, Red Riding Hood, Granny and an army of fairies in an effort to rescue Prince Charming, but he has already been traded to the Evil Queen. Despite what the Evil Queen promised, King George learns that Prince Charming has broken free and sends men to search for him to no avail. During this period, King George hires former knight of the Round Table, Lancelot, as his general. Lancelot abducts Snow White, now Prince Charming's fiancée, to the castle. King George orders Lancelot to give her a cup of water, which she later drinks from. He tells Snow White about his past with wife who he fell in love with and married, but she was cursed to never be able to bear children. As revenge, since his attempts to harm Prince Charming fail, he makes Snow White barren from the water she drank. Even Lancelot is shocked at the king's actions, and after Snow White leaves, he renounces his title as general and goes to follow her. Although King George is successful in cursing Snow White, the misfortune is lifted by the waters of Lake Nostos. With the Evil Queen, King George teams up with her to fight against Snow White and Prince Charming's forces. His army is defeated, and shortly after, the Evil Queen is imprisoned. }} Family ---- Trivia *The name "George" is of Greek origin derived from the name "Georgios" and itself derived from the word "georgos" meaning "farmer, earthworker".http://www.behindthename.com/name/george *The fact that the Fairy Godmother is patron to his family, and then appears to Cinderella, implies the two are somehow related. Appearances References fr:Roi George pl:Król George es:El rey George de:George it:George Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters